RWBYTALIA
by EmoH123
Summary: The girls from Team RWBY have been thrown into The Hetalia Universe and the nations are baffled from what these girls can do! Also, the Grimm are here as well and the world needs these unique girls to save them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya**,** EmoH123 here! This is just a crossover I was thinking for a while now. I'm fan of both RWBY and Hetalia! So I wondered, how would the Axis and Allies and the rest of world react to seeing our four lovely ladies of Team RWBY saving their sometime miserable yet funny lives? Read and find out!**

**RWBY Belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz** **Himaruya**

It was another night for the shipwrecked Axis powers, Germany and Japan stared into the fire in silence, but stood up, weapons in ready. For up upon the cliff was The Allies. "HAHAHA! LISTEN TO ME AND MY TOTAL HERO VOICE GUYS!" shouted America in his totally heroic voice. "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

And as usual, China jumped off the cliff and attacked the Axis, and won. "We've caught 'em all!" America said. "No, actually; we just got two of them" Russia corrected. "WHAT!" shouted a panicked Germany, who just noticed his italian companion was missing. "Where did he go" asks England. "He was here about a minute ago" says Japan. "ITALY!" shouted on cue, the italian ran out the jungle in tears, but what followed him out was more important; a giant wolf with red eyes. And how did the others react?

"HOLY FUHRER!"

"NANI?"

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I NOW!"

"SACRE BLEU!"

"AIYAH!"

"Oh my, I wonder what that is, da?

"GERMANY!GERMANY!GERMANY!GER-MA-NY" screamed Italy as he tried to outrun the creature behind him. "I'M SORRY!I HEARD A WEIRD NOISE! AND I WENT TO CHECK IT OUT! BUT THEN I FOUND THIS THING AND IT STARTED TO CHASE ME!"

But just then, Italy was at arms length at the wolf's sharp teeth and was rapidly getting closer."ITALY!" shouted Germany.

Just then, Italy disappeared, leaving floating rose petals in his seven nations looked around in confusion. To the right of the giant wolf was a sitting and wide-eyed Italy. Infront of him, was a small girl with a red hood. In her hand, was a scythe. The nations were silent for a moment in shock. "WOAH! THAT IS SO COOL" shouted America. The wolf started charge at the two, so did the girl. She sliced its head off and killed it in mere seconds.

Everything was silent until Italy went up to the and asked, "ve~who are you?" The girl smiled. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Red and Nations

**Hiya, it's me. First, thanks for the reviews. Second, I'm thinking of pairings such as ItalyxRuby, EnglandxWeiss, JapanxBlake,and AmericaxYang,or CanandaxYang. **

**Weiss:Hey! Why in the world would you think to pair me up with that!(points to England)**

**England: What! First of all, I would not like to be referred as 'that' thank you very much. Second, I'm not happy being shipped to a spoiled rotten girl like you.**

**Weiss:What did you call me, you caterpillar eye-browed delinquent!**

**England:Why you-**

**(The two continue to glare at each other as crackling streamers of lightning arced back and forth between their eyes)**

**America:Wow, you can actually see the lightning.**

**Japan:I can see why you would think to pair them up, Miss Author-san.**

**Me: Yeah. It's The Tsundere Comapany!(A nickname of the pairing I made.)**

**China:Finally, England has found his other half aru.**

**Ruby: So did Weiss!**

**Italy: Congratsulations, you guys!**

**England and Weiss: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Weiss:There is no way in the world that I could possibly be with someone like him.**

**England:My thoughts exactly!**

**France:Oh Angleterre, this is why you can never fall in love!**

**England:Shut it Frog!**

**(Both of them start to fight)**

**Me:Blake, would you be a dear and do the disclaimer as I try to calm these two down?**

**Blake: Sure. EmoH123 does not own Hetalia or RWBY.**

**Yang: Please Review!  
**

Ruby Rose? What an odd name, thought everyone else. "Ruby, thank you for saving my life. You're like a miracle, you're my hero" says Italy. Ruby looked taken aback for a moment and smiled. "No problem. It's my duty as a future huntress to save and protect the innocent from the monsters" she said.

Later,Ruby later found herself behind bars. "Hey, what did I do" she complained. Germany, who was on the other side along with the other seven countries, said ,"ms. Rose. Have you no idea of the danger you put Italy in." "Also, carrying a weapon like this around like it's a toy" says England holding up Crescent Rose,(in hoister mode). "It's not a toy, it's a weapon I made myself" she protested. "You made that aru!" asked a shocked China, who never in his long life, seen a girl Ruby's age make such a futuristic weapon. "Yeah, it's my sweetheart!" shouted Ruby. "Your sweetheart?" gasped France, who figured this girl might not know what love is exactly if she's calling a weapon her sweetheart. "Little girl, you have a really unhealthy mindframe" England told her.

Ruby told them about her homeworld of Vytal, Beacon,Grimm,and her friends. She told them that she and her friends fell into a portal and got seperated from each other. The Axis and Allies were pretty silent at her description of her world. A world filled with monsters everywhere with only four safe places to go to, training children to fight and use weapons,Dust, and Aura."So that thing from earlier was a Grimm, da?" asked Russia. Ruby nodded. "It was a Beowolf." "Anyway, there are also the three other girls, we must find them quickly" said Japan. Germany nodded and turned to Ruby. "Ruby Rose, you and your team, are currently a threat to our world so we can't let you walk around freely as you want. You shall placed under the custody of one the nations here." It was decided by a drawing: Italy won. "You gonna love my place Ruby!" Italy cheered. "We have pasta, pizza, and tomatoes!" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Pasta?" "You'll love it! Trust me!"

* * *

Later, Ruby arrived at The Italies' house and met Italy's big brother, Romano. Italy told him the whole story, hoping it would make Romano's angry spasm not as bad. But no, it was worse. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU'RE LETTING A STRANGER INTO OUR HOUSE, BUT A STRANGER WITH A GIGANTIC SCYTHE, THAT'S JUST FUCKING CRAZY!" Romano shouted as he tried to strangle the younger italian. "But Romano, she saved my life" Italy protested in tears. Ruby just stared in astonishment of how these brothers act towards each other. "Something tells me that life here will be a lot more...interesting?"

Oh, how right she was.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Me: Boy, I'm tired!**

**Japan: Please try not to work yourself too hard on this after all, you do have school.**

**Me:I guess, you're right. Anyway, next time, The UK brothers make their appearance!**

**England: WHAT! Bloody no!**

**Me: Bloody Yes. And so will Sealand and Weiss!**

**Weiss: Finally, you put me in the story!**

**England: If you ask me, the story would be fine without you!**

**Weiss: What! Why you little spikey-haired punk!**

**England: You...are so not cute!**

**Me: Doesn't that remind of anything? (Ranma 1\2)**

**Japan: EmoH123 does not own Hetalia or RWBY, So if will, Please Review. (Bows)**


	3. White and a Gentlemen Part 1

**Hiya, everyone. It's time for Chapter 3! And may I welcome some special guests!**

**Scotland: Aye, it's an pleasure to be here!**

**Ireland: Oi, who has the whiskey?**

**Northern Ireland:(hands him a bottle)Drink up!**

**Wales: Good day!**

**Sealand: THE PRICIPALITY OF SEALAND HAS ARRIVED!**

**Weiss:Don't be so loud, kid! And I might not a lot about this world but you definitely not a nation!**

**Sealand:I am too a nation, Jerk England's Girlfriend!**

**England and Weiss: SHE'S (I'M) NOT MY (HIS) GIRLFRIEND!**

**Wales: Wow, you guys were meant for each other!**

**Scotland: Finally, Iggy's g't a lassie!**

**Ireland: LET'S DRINK TOWARDS THE WEDDING!**

**Sealand: The amazing Sealand will be Ring Boy!**

**Northern Ireland: So where would the soon to be honey moon couple like to go?**

**England and Weiss: NOT ANYWHERE! WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Me: Keep your cool everyone, and Ireland, lay off the drinks! We have a story to get to! Also there are minors here!**

**Sealand: EmoH123 does not own Hetalia or RWBY!**

**All the UK Brothers and Sealand (except England): Review if you want to see England and Weiss Hook up!**

**England and Weiss: HEY-**

* * *

Ruby was settling in to her temporary home. She loved having good conservations with Italy and was getting along fine with Romano, though he does sometimes calls her a scythe wielding maniac. She had also enjoyed their pasta and tomatoes too. Germany came in time to time to see if there was any trouble, and Ruby would just watch in awe of Romano trying to get revenge on Germany.

Ruby also became aqquainted with Spain, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland(sorta, he thinks Ruby is too suspicious because of Crescent Rose), Lichtenstein(sorta, since Switzerland won't let her be alone with Ruby. But Lichtenstein would like to know more about her), Belgium, The Netherlands(sorta, he charged her for eating a cookie from his country),Luxembourg, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, and Seychelles; Ruby was delighted to have made new friends in this world, especially if they're the countries themselves!

And man, were their personalities really...interesting? Germany told her this was just a some sample of personalities that the world has to offer.

But that did not decrease her concern for her teamates, who she had been seperated from. Were they being fed? Did they have a place to stay? Were they even alive? Ruby instantly scratched that thought away. Of course they were okay, she thought. After all, she came out of the portal fine, she's sure the others have too. Right?

* * *

Somewhere in Wales. in The Brechfa Forest, a young man with dirty blonde hair walked around as like he was looking for something, or someone. "That boy...where did he run off to?' he asked himself. "Sealand! Sealand! Where are you?"

That man was Wales, the country itself. He was suppose to be looking after his youngest brother, Sealand. But it seems he has lost him. "Sealand" Wales called out. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. He instanly stopped and looked around. "Sealand? Is that you?" Wales called out, but there was no help but feel like he was watched. "Sealand, stop joking around" he protested, but there was no reply again either. Suddenly, there another sound of a twig snapping. He looked to the trees and bushes behind him. 'Sealand?' he asked. He started to hear growling. "Sealand?" but, what came out was not Sealand. All that Wales could do was scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, later, at The Allies meeting, everyone was fighting and getting nowhere as usual. Suddenly, the doors slammed open, it so loud that it got everyone's attention. At the door, was England's older brother, Scotland. "Scotland? Why the-" Before England could say anything, Scotland just threw him over him back and started to leave the meeting. 'SCOTLAND! WHAT THE BLOOD ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" ranted England. "Silence little brother, we gotta save Wales!" England stopped. "Save Wales?" Scotland was silent and put England down. "Earlier, I received a call from Wales. He was panicking. He went on about him being in The Brechfa Forest, and giant weird lookin' wolves" he explained. "Giant wolves' asked England. "Dude, You don't think it's a ..." America tried to say what the rest of the allies thought. "WAIT! I left Sealand with Wales, he told me he was taking him there!" The englishmen remembered.

"At first I thought, he was prank callin' me," Scotland admitted, looking dead serious. "But, Ah heard growling and a scream, and-" "Say no more!" America interuppted. "I, America The HERO, will heroically save them! Along with my side kicks!HAHAHAHA!" he pointed to the other allies. "We are not your bloody sidekicks!" shouted Britain, and turned to France. "France, call Italy, and get the Axis and Ruby to meet us at the Cardiff Heliport." France nodded and went to a phone booth.

"Axis and Allies working together during the war, unbelievable" said Scotland. And suddenly, he realized something. "Who is Ruby?" "We'll explain it to you when we meet her. and she is a person who is very important right now" England told his brother, preparing him for the awestrucken experience, they left. Leaving an unrecognizable person alone with a bear cub. "I didn't get to say anything" says the person. "Who are you?" asked the bear. "I'm Canada" he sighed.

* * *

Somewhere, in Brechfa Forest, there was a little blonde boy wearing a blue sailor outfit with a hat, running away with all his energy. Behind him, was a gigantic scorpion. "WALES! WALES! WALES! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sealand shouted.

Oh no, he thought. He should have listened to Wales and shouldn't have gone off on his own after all. But, he never imagined that he would run into a giant scorpion. Sealand was very fast and was running a safe distance infront of the creature, but it was catching up to him.

Suddenly, the micronation tripped and spained his ankle. And the scorpion had caught up to him. Sealand was terrified and closed his eyes as it raised its stinger to strike him. But, Sealand didn't feel anything and heard a voice and it said:

_"Hey kid, you can open your eyes now.__"_

Sealand slowly opened his eyes and saw a teenage girl looking down on him. She had long white hair in a ponytail at the side of her head,along with a small tiara and blue eyes. Her dress was pale blue thigh-length with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress and a ribbon tied around her waist. Over it, was a bolero jacket, same color as her dress; inside the jacket, it was red. Her boots were white and went up to midcalf and was also lined with red.

In her side, was a fencing sword, an unusual looking one at that. Sealand looked behind her was the scorpion, dead. It's stinger was cut off and was impale into it head. "Hey!" Sealand brought his eyes back to the girl and looked in the eyes. He noticed a crooked scar over her left eye. "What are you doing here? A kid like you shouldn't even be in a forest alone. Where your parents? I might not be accustomed to this place, but I know a kid wandering the woods alone is not a good thing" she said without giving Sealand a chance to answer, (who couldn't anyway because he was too awestrucken to speak). The girl glared. "Are even you listening to me?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Uhhhh..." stuttered Sealand. "Who are you?" he managed to ask. The girl smuggly smiled and crossed her arms. "Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

* * *

Back to The Allies and Scotland, they flew all the way to Wales and met up The Axis and Ruby. Northern Ireland and Ireland was there as well. 'We were c'lled out too" Ireland said. Since all twelve of them couldn't possibly fit into one car. They divided themselves up. The Axis and Allies (except England) in one car, while the UK Brothers and Ruby in one. The cars were both SUV's **(Okay, there were probably no SUV's during World War 2)**

During the drive, Ruby saw this as a chance to intoduce herself. "Hiya,I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you" she said. She sat in the back seat of the car between Ireland and Northern Ireland, as England drove and Scotland sat in passenger seat besides him. " Howya* doin'" greeted Ireland. "You're aquainted with our eejit* little brother, sorry if he caused you trouble." "I HAVE NOT DONE SUCH AN ACT, YOU BlOODY WANKER!' protested England. "No, he's fine. He sorta reminds me of my friend Weiss, actually" Ruby explained. "Weiss..., isn't she a member of your team, yes?" remembered England. "Yup. Weiss Schnee, heiress of The Schnee Dust Company. Well, we didn't exactly start out as friends, at first. She would shout a lot, was dominant,she's still a bit is, and rather...stubborn and prideful" Ruby explained. "So she's crabbit, like Ol' little brother here!" chuckled Scotland. "GO CHOKE ON HAGGIS, YOU-"

"Hey, you really, do sound like Weiss" says Ruby.

Meanwhile, Weiss sneezed, while walking through the woods with Sealand. "Are you catching a cold?" the young boy asked.

"No. I just feeling as if someone was talking about me" the white haired girl told him. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Certain someone." "Scary" thought Sealand.

Back to the car, Ruby started to shiver in fear for moment, but it quickly subsided when they arrived at the forest.

* * *

The group walked around the forest and called out for Wales and Sealand. "Wales!" "Sealand!" they shouted.

"Aiyah, this is bad-aru" says China. "Hai. How do we expect to find them here?' nodded Japan. "We can't just give up" England protested, and continued the search.

"You must really care for your brothers, huh?" Ruby asked, as she walked beside England. England blushed. "HEY! I'm never said I did or did not care! Besides, Wales is way less troublesome than my other brothers. If I lose him, I"ll be stuck with the others. And then there's that kid...Sealand." England huffed. "He says he's a country, but barely has the stats, or the idea of how hard it is to become a country at all!"

"He...still skips, he still eats ice cream, still has tantrums, and still cries.I worry about that kid."

Ruby smiled, knowing under the brit's distasteful little scowl, lies a heart of gold.

Her thoughts were soon interupted as soon as they heard screaming and wolf howling.


	4. White and a Gentlemen Part 2

**Sorry for the wait!(Bows) Now I'm back with Part 2 of "White and Gentlemen!" Oh, don't forget to check out my other two stories: Brothers Conflict of Oz and Hetalia Talk! Thanks for the reviews. **

**Weiss: Could you stop with your rambling!**

**England: Yes, we would all like for you to stop your self promoting talk, quite soon!**

**Me:(snickers)You guy are TOTALLY meant for each other!**

**England and Weiss: STOP SAYING THAT!**

**Blake: You're just proving her point more.**

**Yang:(nods in agreement)So when's the ceremony?**

**Seychelles: What kind of wedding dress you're wearing?**

**America: Who's the best man?**

**Ruby: And who's gonna be your maid of honor?**

**France: What kinds of flowers do you want for your bouquet? Roses or lilies?**

**China: Aiyah, leave the food to me, aru.**

**Germany: I'll handle marketing expenses.**

**England and Weiss: STOP THAT!**

**Russia(smiles) This will fun.**

**Belarus:(pops out of nowhere and looks scary) Big brother, if you think it's fun, then let's get married already!**

**Russia: AAAAAHHHHHHH (runs away)**

**Belarus: BIG BROTHER, MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!(chases Russia)**

**(Team RWBY looks in utter shock and confusion at the chase as the nations and I, except Italy,who was hiding behind Germany and trembling in fear, sweatdropped)**

**Ruby: Who-**

**Me: Belarus, Russia's little sister. You will meet her soon enough.**

**Blake:Don't worry, we are in no rush.**

**(Other Team RWBY members nod in agreement)**

**Germany:Alright, let's get on with this. EmoH123 does not own Hetalia or RWBY.**

**Italy:Ve~, please review!**

* * *

They heard screaming and growling coming towards them. The UK brothers recognised that screaming from anywhere, even though they mostly hear it mostly when England is cooking, or when the person of the voice it's belongs to is scared semseless. In this case, it's means the person is scared senseless. The brohers recognized it right away. "WALES!" they all blurted out in unison.

Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose and ran to the origin of the screaming with the speed of light. "Blimey! She's fast!" exclaimed Scotland. France nodded. "The only time when a person runs like that is when Angleterre is cooking" the french stated. With that said, England tried to choke France. "WHY YOU MISERABLE BLOODY FROG!" the englishmen raged. " This is no time for fighting-aru" says China. Germany immediately cutted between the two. "If you have time to fight amongst yourselves, then let's go follow Ruby" he scolded the them. The others nodded in agreement and ran to follow Ruby.

* * *

Wales was terrified. More terrified than he had ever been in his entire long lifetime. He ran as fast as he can as a whole pack of Beowolves gave chase. He screamed, he wailed,but he couldn't do a thing to escape this mess. All he could do was run away. Suddenly, something, or someone ran right past him and attacked the Beowolves. It was a small girl with a red hood and a scythe.

"WALES" a shout was heard. It was his brothers, the axis, and the allies. They ran up to him and crowded around him. "Are you alright" asked Japan. "I'm fine" the welsh man said, and then looked at the battle near them. "I'm just wondering if she'll be alright" he said.

The countries observed the fight between Ruby and the Beowolves. Eight of them had witnessed a small sample of her fighting ability the first time they saw her. Watching her right now would make person think they were watching an action flick. But it wasn't just a scene, it was an actual fight.

* * *

Beowolf body parts and blood started to fly around and some already fired bullets were left scattered around the ground. Corpses started to appear all over the place. Germany thought for a moment as he watched this first hand. "_U__nmöglic! You mean to tell there are three more girls with skills like her on Earth!" _

He was gaping like everyone else, including both Russia and Japan at the scene. Suddenly, there was a gigantic roar. Out from the bushes, came out a gigantic bear-like creature. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" shouted America, surprised at the creature's entrance."It's an Ursa" Ruby shouted back, shooting a beowolf in the head.

Just then, a white blur rushed though and slaughtered two beowolves. It was a teenage girl, slightly older than Ruby, with white hair and holding an unusual looking fencing sword. "Weiss!" exclaimed Ruby in happiness at seeing her teamate. "We can save the chit-chat for later" Weiss told her. "We got other things to worry about!" Ruby sulked and said, "okay."

"HEY" the countries heard a young boy's voice behind them. It was Sealand. The boy ran to the adults and leaned over when he got there to catch his breathe. "Sealand, are you okay?" asked England. The little boy nodded."Sea-kun is safe and sound as he'll ever be, thanks to that girl over there" he pointed to Weiss.

Ruby amd Weiss fought together against the Beowolves and Ursa. Weiss was going to fight the Ursa all by herself. England observed her fight in curiousity. She's able to use some type of magic to jump very high, or attack the enemy, if it could be called magic. Her fencing skills were extrodinary, no olympic champion could compare to her. Her movements...so graceful. Finally, she defeated it, there was no corpse, it just turned into nothingness. England stared at her in awe. His heart began to race and he started to blush. What is this feeling? Well, you might say it was true love at first sight.

* * *

The battle was over. Sweden and Finland picked up Sealand and took him home. And it would be decided that the Brecfa Forest would be shut out from the public due to large amount of Grimm taking residence there. It was also decided that Weiss would stay at England's place. While driving home, there was a lot of silence. "Hey..." England broke the silence between the looked over to him. "What is it?'

"Thank you for saving Sealand" he told her. Weiss smiled a bit and whispered, "it was nothing." England also smiled a bit too as he pulled over onto his driveway He thought: "_Maybe Ruby is right, maybe we are alike in a way." _ And it was true, they both had hearts of gold.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Black and a Katana Part 1

**Hiya! EmoH123 here! And I would like to thank you all for your support this year!(Bows) And I hope you'll be supporting me for the next year!**

**Taiwan: I hope you had a Merry Christmas this year!**

**China:Don't forget about New Years too aru!**

**Me: In this chapter, some of the Asian countries make their appearance!**

**Korea: Hey, this chapter originates from Korea!**

**China:Shut up aru! Or else the author might reconsider you not being in the story at all aru!**

**Canada: I made a appearance in the story too, earlier.**

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada, your owner.**

**Me: Don't worry, Canada. You'll get a important role soon enough. Also making her appearance, Blake!**

**Blake: It's good be finally put in the story. **

**Me: Anyways, Heads up! This story contains spoilers for RWBY! And a slight pinch of TaiwanxJapan and GermanyxRuby. And of course EnglandxWeiss.**

**Hong Kong: Emo123 does not own RWBY or Hetalia.**

**Japan: Please review, if you please.**

* * *

Somewhere, in an abandon warehouse in Tokyo, a ginger-haired man with a black bowl hat and a white overcoat. He lighted a cigarette, as around him, masked men with swords and guns, who were moving cargo boxes full of who knows what. "Move it people!" the man barked at them, as puffed out smoke. The man's name was Roman Torchwick.

He looked down at some world maps with red bullet points on the table. He groaned and gritted his teeth. "How the hell did I end up like this damn world" he thought in his head. Meanwhile, someone was watching him, not noticed , in the shadows. Her golden eyes narrowed at at working men, their silhouettes reflected in them. She stalked them like a cat stalking mice. Then, she disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Japan was drinking tea at his house. It was very peaceful, he was sitting down, alone. Well, not exactly alone. He had his dog, Pochi, at his side. Japan took this time to think about the stuff what happened so far and how it all sounded like a shoujo manga to him, personally. Suddenly, a song started.

_Ay ee ay ay~  
Ay ee ay ay~  
Ay ee ay ay~  
Where's my Samurai_

It was his ringtone. He took his cellphone out and answered it. "Japan, hello. It's me" says a girly and cute voice over the phone. Japan smiled. It was his friend,or sister, Tawan. "Taiwan, hello?" he said.

"Japan, you're off today. Right?" she asked. Japan thought for a moment "I am. I don't have anything to do right now" he said. 'Then, why don't we hang out with each other. In Tokyo, just the two of us" the taiwanese girl suggested. Japan processed it into his mind and blushed red as tomato. "Li-like a date!" he yelped. Taiwan giggled. "Well, if that's how you want to think of it as..., then it's date" she says. "So are you coming or not?"

Now, Japan was under a lot of pressure. "Yes" he sputtered out. "Alright see you later!" Taiwan said, and hung up. Japan just sat down and sighed. "There is no use complaining after I accepted her invitation" he thought to himself. He got up and went to get ready.

* * *

"Hey scythe-nut! Don't just run around!" Romano shouted. Ruby was scurrying all around the city of Rome. Italy had decided to take her sight seeing today, along with Romano and Germany's supervision. Ruby, dressed in a black sundress with a pattern a red roses and sandals on her feet, was in a frenzy to see all the sights this city had to offer to her.

"Sorry, Romano" Ruby told the spasmistic Italian. Germany noticed thet the girl was in a happier mood than usual. "Ms. Rose, you seem happier than you're usually are" he said to her. She smile and squinted her nose a bit. "That's because Weiss was okay" she told him.

As it seemed, As Ruby ended up on Seychelles' island, Weiss ended up in somewhere in Wales. Luckily, an nice old married couple was kind enough to let her stay at their home for a while. She heard rumors about monsters in The Brechfa forest during her stay and went to investigate.

"If Weiss is okay, then it's a good chance that Yang and Blake are okay as well' Ruby beamed, her eyes sparkling with the glimmer of happiness locked on Germany's eyes. The german smiled.

_"So she was worried about her friends all along" _he thought. _"What a good friend." _

"Ruby! Germany!" a light hearted voice shouted. It was Italy. "Let's go ride a gondola!" Ruby tipped her head in confusion. "It's the small boat you saw earlier" Germany explained. Ruby smiled after figuring it out. 'YEAH! Let's go!" she shouted.

* * *

England was waiting at the stairs of his house for someone to come down and meet him there. Today, he would show this person the sights of London. "Okay, England. I'm ready" a person said, as she came down the stairs. England turned to look at the person, and a slight blush appeared on his face.

It was Weiss, wearing a white blouse and a gray plaid skirt with white flats and with long stockings that went up to her thigh. Her white ponytail was now tied behind her head.

"Beautiful..." England said, out loudly might add. Weiss immediately turned red. "Thanks" she said bashfully. "Anyway, let's go already" she puffed.

She grabbed England's hand (and he blushed) and left out the front door.

* * *

Somewhere, in Tokyo, Japan was waiting at a park. He wore his casual clothes **(Think Japan and America)**. He stood there getting all anxious and worried, he was literally dillydallying with his fingers.

"Japan" someone shouted. It was Taiwan, wearing a pink sundress, running towards him while waving her hand. "Did I make you wait long" she asked, when she got to him. "No" he said, and they both chatted for a while.

But, meanwhile, they were being watched from afar.

"Aiyah! I can't believe Taiwan and Japan would go on a date without my consent first aru."

"Teacher, I don't think people need your consent to go on a date."

'Hey, should we be even spying on them in the first place."

"Hey, spying was invented in Korea."

The watchers: China, Hong Kong, Macau,and Korea had heard of Taiwan and Japan's date and China decided to secretly supervise their date, and dragged his others siblings along for the ride. They were all dressed in black and wore black shades over their eyes.

* * *

Japan and Taiwan had walked through the streets, stopping to look through stores,but mostly had fun. All the while, the other asian nations were spying on them. And it was from the beggining, that Japan knew that they were being spied upon. But, it would be rude to just point it out to them.

For lunch, he and Taiwan stopped at Maid cafe. "Wow! So this is the Japanese Maid Cafe" awed Taiwan, as she looked around the resturant and at the waitresses.

"Welome, Master" said a a calm and mellow voice said. It was a waitress with long black hair and golden eyes. Her black maid uniform was all filled ruffles and there was a black bow upon her head. Her stockings were white and her shoes were black mary janes.

"Wow! What a really cute maid you are" Taiwan beamed, getting out her camera. "Let's take a picture together!" The maid's eyes widened for a bit. "Okay" she said. Taiwan gave Japan the camera and went to pose for the picture with the maid. Japan took the picture as their watchers observed from outside.

"The maid is kinda pretty" admitted Hong Kong. "Yeah. She sure is. She gives off a calming and poise aura around her, doesn't she?' agreed Macau. "Hey! Maids were invented in Korea!" says Korea. China however remained silent. _"Aiyah! I have weird feeling about that maid aru"_ he thought.

* * *

Suddenly, there was an explosion that interuppted his thoughts and rattled everyone there. People started to run and panic all around. Then, Roman and his men, or members of an organization known as the White Fang, appeared carry their weapons. Roman smoked his cigarette and smirked. "Time to get to work" he said, as the White Fang started to charge.

* * *

**Well that ends Part 1 of "Black and a Katana!"**

**Happy New Year and Please Review!**

**I don't own RWBY or Hetalia.**


End file.
